


At Heart

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character Study, Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Sanzo and Ukoku, not fully human"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Heart

Ukoku finds young Kouryuu sweeping leaves in one of the temple's courtyards, during one of those rare periods when Koumyou is called away to do actual work. Ukoku studies the boy from the shadows for a long moment, then steps forward when that small back is turned.

"So you're the one," he says. "The golden haired child with the eyes of a demon, who has so charmed our Koumyou Sanzo."

If he'd been hoping to startle the boy, he would have been disappointed; Kouryuu's glance over his shoulder shows no kind of fear. "I'm probably more human than you are," he says flatly.

Ukoku just lifts his eyebrows. "Oh?" He chuckles. "Aren't you a bright boy."


End file.
